


【毒埃/ABO】危险关系

by CharmingU



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: Summary：Eddie因为抑制剂使用过量而再也没有过热潮期，Venom的alpha特质只有在接受到最契合的omega发情信息素才能被激活。而随着Venom在Eddie身体里寄生的时间越来越长，如果不进行生理标记将会对宿主造成生命威胁……*私设暴卡未死亡，后期有暴卡提及*后续有孕期情节，设定Venom可以在Eddie的子宫内培育新的自己，用来防止Venom主体被剥离而死亡（所以他们的“孩子”会是一个小的Venom！





	1. Chapter 1

01.

“该死的……总是这样。”

Eddie在陷入那床铺的时候重重地把自己浑身上下的疲惫也都丢了进去。没来由的冷汗将他昨天刚换洗的卫衣浸透，他没什么机会闭上眼睛休息，努力在柔软床铺上寻找支撑点的双腿将他向床头柜挪动，然后用力拽开抽屉。

清脆的玻璃制器碰撞在一起的声音散发着不怎么明显的药水气味。太熟悉了，那抽屉里还剩下很多。Eddie的呼吸颤抖着，一次性针管攥在手里的时候也没被他怎么抓牢。伸出手臂的那一刻他深吸了口气，臂弯处上一次他挑破过的皮肤还没有完全愈合，星星点点密布着的疤痕清晰可见。

针头推入那近乎透明的皮肤表层，Eddie差不多已经可以免疫这种一瞬间的疼痛。针管内的液体被他焦虑地推到了底部，他在准备抽出的时候听到那个安静了很久的声音开口。

「你应该发现你很久没有发过情了，Eddie。」

※

失去理智，呼吸不可控的失去节奏，浑身瘫软甚至汗水湿透了布料——这是Eddie一直以来都厌恶，抗拒，甚至为之作呕的。

他的omega身份是在十九岁那年开始公之于众的。倒不算是什么他主动宣扬的行为，要知道omega从来不需要张口告诉任何人这些事情，从他们身上散发出来的生理气味完全可以说明一切。omega的味道像抹了蜜水的催情香氛，他看到过那些眼睛：被omega信息素沉淀过的，狂兽般用那瞳仁舔舐着空气中高浓度的情愫气息。

他开始试图寻找方式逃避这些。搜刮了整座城市的黑市只为买到年量的抑制剂，堆放在抽屉里的数枚针管碰撞在一起会发出叮当响的声音，每一次将针液推送在血管中的沁凉透感——可以完全掩盖住每一次热潮期汹涌吞噬他的噬痒欲望折磨，甚至可以让他忘记他自己的真实生理性别。

“当然，这就是我想要达到的目的。”

丢下报废的针管，Eddie长舒一口气倚靠在枕头上开始把浸透的衣物一件件褪下来。最近一阵情况不同，他通常在热潮期赶来之前就开始注射抑制剂，这样他就可以不把那些该死的气味暴露给那个家伙——说实在的，他还摸不清Venom该怎么看关于他是个到现在都没有被标记的Omega这件事情。

「我反对你注射这些东西，」Eddie在上一秒其实短暂的忘记Venom可以读到他此刻在想的东西，「它们在掩盖你的气味，抑制你正常的生理欲望。」

Eddie在把自己的上衣丢在一旁的时候Venom话音刚落，显然他在听到Venom的这句话之后短暂的犹豫了一秒，最后他蜷起双腿开始脱掉裤子。“它们让我保持理智。”

理智可以帮助他很多事情。例如在他昨天去参加记者招聘的面试时他绝不会因为那老板身上散发出的Alpha气息而双腿发抖，那就是抑制剂带给他的效力。时间久得他都快忘记真正的热潮期是什么样的感受了，Eddie一下真的很难想起他的上一次发情是什么时候。

Omega身份毁了他很多东西。声誉，能力，行动，爱情。他会因为Omega身份受到Alpha和Beta同事的挑衅蔑视，Eddie永远都忘不掉他在面对当初自己上司时由于生理地位的被动而被迫同意他吩咐自己的任何事情。以及能力，他没办法真正做到在任何一个人面前毫无保留的暴露自己。包括爱情——他和Annie没办法在没有抑制剂的时候赤裸相对，因为该死的，那个女人是个Alpha。

“你不知道Omega有多么该死，Venom。”最后Eddie在褪下内裤的时候长舒了口气，那里确实很久没有潮湿过，但他还是痛恨那些，“……你永远不想知道。”

※

「我们需要谈谈。」Venom在他耳边说。

Venom会反复问他很多问题，这不奇怪。以及每天Venom都抱怨Eddie不能老在房间里就这么窝在沙发上，甚至Eddie连三包炸薯球都没办法把Venom糊弄过去。

Eddie其实不太想在这个时候出门——每次热潮期周围的几天他都宁愿把自己关在家里哪里都不去，尽管他并没有真正迎来那个。算是Omega的某种恐惧后遗症，他厌恶当自己的味道被任何一个饥渴的Alpha嗅到时他们对视的那种眼神。

但他最后还是抗不过Venom。他们现在正坐在距离市中心三公里外的公园长椅上，天色已经很暗了，平常夜里散步的三三两两人群也都散的差不多，没人看得见这个双人长椅上无力瘫坐着的Eddie，以及在他肩头围绕着的一圈黑色的粘液流体。

Venom裹在皮肤上的触感和他的温度差不太多，在现在这个季节Venom缠绕着他还有点暖。但Eddie总是不经意地想到某些事情，例如他在怀疑自己现在感觉浑身发热是不是热潮期的缘故。

「别想了，Eddie。」然后Venom打断了他，「你没有热潮期了。」

下一秒从心脏处开始向浑身上下蔓延的窜流感令Eddie屏住了呼吸。那近乎流体的触碰滑过他的肺叶，在胃囊处微妙滚动，磨蹭在肾袋底部蠕动，靠近他的肠道，这感觉竟没有Eddie想象的那么难捱。他可以感受到Venom在用很温柔的方式抚摸他的每一个脏器，穿梭在它们之间的时候他会小心翼翼地用他的流体包裹在上面像是试探。

Venom擦过那个地方的时候，Eddie没来由猛地颤抖。那是他信息素分泌的地方，通常在热潮期开始疯狂汹涌欲求的腔道，甚至是一个可以孕育生命的地方。

“噢……”Eddie将自己用力倚靠在长椅的靠背上，“你再碰一次，我就不敢保证它不会来——”

「再几次都不会了，」最后Venom从他的腹部探出脑袋，这样活动自如的模样Eddie早就已经习惯了——包括他似乎带着回声的低喃，「你现在的所有感觉，都是因为我。我在吞噬你，你的器官在衰竭。」

这并不怎么能让他听得懂。他皱起眉头的时候Venom已经知道他脑子里那些基本毫无头绪的纠结点，所以Venom继续了下去。

「你的肺，胃，肝脏，肾，」Venom一字一句说出来的时候Eddie似乎还能感觉到他在身体里穿梭，「……子宫，它们要被我吸干净了。我们必须找到一个办法来阻止这个——否则你会死，Eddie。」

Eddie发誓他这辈子所有荒谬的事情都发生在当他遇到了Venom之后。关于他和一个异星共生体在一个身体里生存，从早到晚像是精神分裂一样和脑子里的那个声音对话，可以感受到另一个生命在他的身体里蠕动穿梭——然后就是到现在，那个身体里的家伙在宣布他的死期。

短暂的沉默，Eddie耸了耸眉。“你在伪装你的高尚？我以为从你寄生我的第一天开始我就已经快要死了。”

Venom生气的时候会疯狂在他的肋骨之间碰撞滚动，那样会把Eddie的脊椎骨顶到发酸。但现在没有，Eddie本来已经做好这个准备了的。

「——从你不断注射你的抑制剂开始。」Venom开口的时候，他的声音在Eddie的脑内居然比任何时候都清晰了些，「我们是有解决办法的，共生体不会频繁更换宿主。」

显然他们之间平和的对话总会因为有关Omega的话题而完全撕碎。Eddie永远都抗拒那些词汇，关于热潮期，抑制剂，关于发情，任何有关Omega的字眼。“跟我的抑制剂无关，Venom。”他开始从长椅上站起来准备迈开步子，这个时候他已经不耐烦，“别试图打乱我的生活——你已经够操蛋的了。”

「我可以治愈你的热潮期，」通常情况下Venom一定会反驳他，用他高分贝的低沉怒吼让Eddie妥协，不过这次他似乎异常冷静，像是说出他充分考虑后的措辞，「你知道的，Eddie，我可以治愈你很多东西。但吞噬你是共生体的本能，我迟早会把你融合掉——但我不想让你消失。」

“你在告诉我你会有一天干掉我，以我根本不知情的方式？”Eddie把双手交叉揉搓在腹前的口袋里，Venom很知趣地将自己缠绕在Eddie的脖颈上，大概是为了给他保暖，“那请问我死了对你有什么好处？”

「我会拥有你的躯壳，你的意志会彻底消失。」Venom紧接着他的话音，「但我不想这样。我要我们活着。」

Eddie不自觉地抽了抽嘴角。

“……严肃的话题，嗯？”

「是有解决办法的，Eddie！」现在就是Venom怒吼的时候了，大脑内疯狂叫嚣起来的拥挤吵闹令Eddie下意识缩紧脖子。Venom没什么耐心，但他今天已经很难得忍到这个时候才开始发火，「现在就销毁所有的抑制剂，我们现在就回家。」

突然加快速度的步行方式让Eddie一下子没办法适应，但Venom的力量永远都大过他。那个敏感的字眼触碰在耳膜的时候仍然可以让他燃起怒火，没来由的那种愤懑，可能是痛恨自己也大概是真的想逃避那些。

“你这个……自大的混蛋，”Eddie撕咬着牙龈压低声音，这一刻他们跑了起来，但显然这是违背Eddie意志的，“你……知道你在说什么吗？”

「无比清楚。」

他们横跨车流，Eddie被刺耳的车鸣声打断了那么几秒钟的思绪。Venom让他们勉强靠近了人行道，Eddie的行走速度快到超乎常人，这有点过于引人注目了。“你知道吧，Omega，我他妈……你那个该死的星球有没有听说过这种东西？”

「当然。」

“所以你也知道Omega在没有抑制剂的时候是什么样子？”Eddie咬牙切齿的时候喉咙会发出咯咯的声音，这让他的语气听起来更凶狠了些，但应该也吓不到Venom，“别害我了，Venom，我没有被标记过，我是个独立的Omega，这个你能明白？知道我的气味吗？只要被Alpha闻到就是猎物。然后我就会像个欠操的婊子，不管是什么样货色的Alpha在我面前我就会浑身发软，屁股流水，嘴里发出那种恶心的声音求他靠近我哪怕那么一点点——”

Venom缓慢的低吟声并不怎么犀利，而Eddie下意识将他的后半句咽了下去。他能感觉到那黑色的流体从他的脖颈处渗了出来，包裹在他的锁骨四周，穿梭在他脖颈后完全沉睡着的Omega腺体时他能听到那流体刻意摩擦那里的声响。

「……你不介意给我一个机会吧，」摩挲在耳廓的低沉声线让Eddie的动作慢了下来，或许也是Venom分心了的缘故，他们的动作开始恢复了由Eddie掌控更多，「让我闻闻你，Eddie。」

Eddie不确定他现在做的任何事是否是正确的。不，他可以确定了。当Venom将他该死的分支从他的股缝试探出来的时候他就知道一切都开始向某种奇怪的方向发展——他甚至不知道Venom对他说的哪一句是实话。

「每一句都是，」但该死的，Eddie不知道该怎么确保自己的思想绝对安全，「我会替你消化掉你所有的抑制剂——只要让我知道你的信息素，Eddie。」

分支游走在他的臀部周围，似乎是试探又好像是挑逗。Eddie下意识挺直了身子，他们飞快闪进了街道拐角处的窄巷，起码他只有在这里才能把他压抑着的低吟释放出来。

“……听我说，Venom。”太久没有被触碰禁忌地带的感觉再次被点燃并不是什么好事，所以他必须将自己隐蔽起来，隔绝方圆几里所有可能接近他的Alpha，“我们，会被操的。如果我把信息素释放出来，如果我发情。”他不确定自己心平气和地和Venom将自己心里的苦楚他能不能明白，所以他用力咽了口唾沫，“你怎么敢让我干这种——我他妈将近二十年都没……”

「第三次说，Eddie。会有解决办法的。」当Venom将脑袋从他的后脊穿梭出来的时候，Eddie重重地靠在墙壁上抽了口气。锋利的牙尖透射着Eddie头顶照射下来的乳黄色微光，他第一次在听到Venom这样低沉的耳语会完全失去反抗的能力，「我需要确定一件事，我需要你的信息素。」

Eddie颤抖着呼吸，努力将下巴抬起来。短暂地犹豫了几秒钟之后，他翘起唇际。“不。”

他能感受到在胸脯内翻涌着的火热了。Venom开始生气，Eddie已经磨光了他的所有耐心。

「……否则我永远都不能向你证明我是Alpha，」Venom逼近他的时候，从那舌体深处呢喃出的字眼几乎刺穿了他的耳膜。

「可你怎么样才能发情呢，Eddie？」


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“你是Alpha。”

Eddie没办法控制他现在的语调——某种异样的复杂情绪几乎要把他吞没，有那么一瞬间他感觉自己应该是完全失态，有着如同他第一次感受到Venom在自己身体里的那种没来由的未知恐惧。

面前似乎凝视着他但又很难分辨那目光焦点的眼睛微微眯了起来，Eddie被那齿间流露出的气息吹起了发丝。「对。我是共生体。」

“你们都是——”

「显而易见。」

简直太荒谬了。他的心跳剧烈到要冲出肋骨，这样强烈且被动的压迫感让他几乎喘不上气。他现在不担心发情——他太清楚不过了，刚刚不久他注射过抑制剂，所以他没那么容易发情。更重要的是，没什么味觉和感官的刺激他没那么容易爆炸。

但这太恐怖了，他的身体里住着一个Alpha。

“可我，从来，没有闻到过你。”他并不是刻意要一字一顿说出这些，大概就是情绪的不可控而导致他没办法把音线真正连续在一起。

Venom在犹豫，他察觉到了。Eddie挑起眼眸看着他，那悬停在自己面前的滑腻流体朝他靠近了那么一分——那吐出的舌尖就要触碰到他了，Eddie甚至能感受到从那舌体弥散出的潮湿触感。

「那我们可以有一个平等交易。」

Eddie从来都不想和Venom进行任何谈判，况且他也从来没有在他与Venom的任何一场谈判中胜利过，也就是说这一次他依旧没有多大的胜算。准确的说Venom确实是一个行动派，例如他在话音落下的时候开始用他的分支透过布料缠绕在他的肉体之上，缓慢从后背滑动向下的动作让Eddie屏住了呼吸。

“……回家再谈，”挤出的声线带着气音，Venom抚摸在他身体上的位置每一处都太妙了，这大概也是他们拥有共同一具身体的优点也或者是不利之处，“这里不行。Venom，这个你得听我的。”

理由太简单了，他不能在这种地方释放他的信息素，同样也包括Venom，尽管他可能不会有生理失控这样的顾虑。该死的，Eddie不能再想任何关于发情的事情——那让他抓狂。

出乎意料的，这次Venom真的放过了他。当那模拟出的脑袋倾斜着融合在他的胸脯内时，Venom在他身体里剧烈的滚动似乎可以表明他此刻的躁动和烦闷。Eddie顺着便呼了一口长气，下意识拍打一下刚刚Venom在他布料上渗透进去的位置似乎是调整一下呼吸。

「一言为定。」

他们从巷子拐了出去，街道上的人流并不怎么冗杂。Eddie干脆地将兜帽套住了自己的半个脑袋，而他每次做出这种动作的时候就说明他想和Venom好好聊一聊了，而且今天将是一个很严肃的话题。

有很长一段路他们没再说话，Eddie甚至找不到什么合适的言辞来回应刚刚Venom留给他的那寥寥几个词。头脑中的纷杂思绪让身体里的Venom也很烦躁，他们现在并不怎么融洽，Eddie总感觉Venom有一种异样的沉默又说不上是恼怒。

“我不明白，Venom。”Eddie反复翻涌了几次喉头才压低声音开了口，他不确定Venom在听到他这个问句之后会不会耐心地回答他，“我的生理性别，我是否释放我的信息素，这些明明应该是由我自己来决定的。”

「没错。」

Venom的语气很干脆，甚至带着一些像是反问他的嘲讽意味。他皱起了眉。

“所以……我拒绝。这太冒险了。”

Eddie发誓自己现在比刚才冷静的多。一切都太扯了，关于这个他身体里的猛兽给他说的所有，包括那个家伙是Alpha性别这个言辞他也完全难以真正相信，但他没办法就这么把他一直封闭着的信息素释放开来。他明白那意味着什么，作为一个把首次标记封锁到如今的Omega来说。

他猜到Venom的反应了。那股力量在他的腹腔内剧烈涌动着，翻滚在他胸腔周围的力量几乎可以让他咳嗽出声。「我们是一体的，Eddie。你不明白，所以由我来做决定。」

Eddie的步伐此刻很明显地顿了顿。无名的怒火腾烧起来几乎要燃到喉口，他强压着怒意压低声音：“所以到底怎么回事，我总有权利知道这个！”

「你生气的时候简直就是烧焦了的红薯，」Venom嘶哑的声音在他的耳后回荡着，但他在体内反复翻腾了两圈之后便安静了下来，「——只有我标记了你我们才能永远不会分开，任何，都不能让我们分开。」

Eddie欲言又止。他已经组织好所有语言准备反驳Venom可能说出的任何惹恼他的措辞，但他完全没想到自己会听到这个。

「共生体和宿主完美契合才能得到共存，」现在的Eddie只能乖乖做一个倾听者，因为他该死的永远都应付不了Venom每一句认真说出来的话，「否则，你会死。或者，我必须离开。我们的Alpha只有在得到最契合自己的Omega信息素才会被激活，这就是我为什么需要你的信息素。」

“……噢，”沉默了几秒钟，Eddie确认Venom应该没有下半句了，他像是干咳般清了清嗓子，随后下意识耸了耸肩，“你觉得我是最契合你的Omega。”

「我不能离开，你也不能死。」

答非所问。Eddie勉强绕过了Venom的这半句话，他似乎察觉到Venom的语调有点低迷的奇怪。“如果我不是最契合你的Omega呢？”

「你是。从你选择我的时候我就知道。包括你现在融合了我，我们合为一体。」

所以这个谈判变得越来越像一个走投无路的唯一抉择，Eddie已经逐渐能感觉到了。他说再多的话都是徒劳无功，答案和结果似乎都已经显而易见了。Eddie的思绪此刻进行得飞快，似乎从Venom第一天寄生在他身上的记忆开始一直游走到那场大战，然后一切又开始顺其自然地继续——

“所以你一直在等我发情，”某种水落石出后已经差不多察觉到真相的坦然情绪也燃起了Eddie并没有完全熄灭的怒火，他在生气的时候说话声音会变得奇怪的沙哑，“——为了控制我。”

「为了共生。我能够标记你，填充你，让你生存，然后繁衍。我们不会被——」

“停，等等。”似乎在某个字眼后Eddie下意识感受到耳膜或者神经被冲击到的颤抖，他下意识打断了Venom一直下去的字眼。难以置信般，他放慢了脚步，“……繁衍。你刚才应该说到这个词，如果我没听错的话。”

「人类不会繁衍？」

他的呼吸从现在开始失控了。Eddie发誓Venom能感觉到他已经即将迸发出来的怒火，夹杂着某种被欺骗，被威胁，甚至是被挟持之后试图反抗的愤怒，以及他根本没办法做出任何选择的强烈压抑感。现在没有任何事情可以让他分心，甚至包括此刻可以压得住街道喧嚣传过来的剧烈警笛声。

“操你的！”他几乎是怒吼出来，说不上来什么情绪，大概又是被触及Omega那些令人恶心的东西让他如同即将被点燃的爆竹，“你从来没问过我，对吧？你从来没问过我允不允许你跑到我身体里，也从来没有问过我允不允许你标记我，你他妈就是一个自私的——”

「跑。」

“——混蛋，Venom，从头到尾！我现在是在骂你，你听好了。你，没有，权利，命令——”

「——跑！」

突然被蛮力拉扯着迈开步子的双腿让Eddie的上半身一时间没能跟上，然后他就是一个很蹩脚的踉跄，但他并没有就这么仰面栽倒下去。Venom控制他的时候他就会失去一切主动权，但通常这都是特殊情况下的。猛然的加速让他的呼吸完全失去节奏，而他们奔跑的方向似乎绕过了他们可以径直回到家的小道。

下一秒几乎呼啸在耳边的什么急速飞过去的声音让Eddie跃了起来，Venom让他躲过了那个。他勉强看得清那家伙有点熟悉——太熟悉了，似乎冲进鼻腔中的还是那个他曾经尝试过的味道。镇静剂。

“该死……这他妈怎么回事！”

他们几乎是冲撞出人群，但在地面上的奔跑速度根本抵不过从两面夹击过来的闪烁警车。Eddie大概已经被Venom这样飞速的奔跑速度绕得失去了方向，当Venom引领着他拐进这条小巷的时候，警车似乎也在他们身后纷纷刹了车。

“你干什么了，”Eddie难以控制他的呼吸，所以声音断断续续，“你偷了什么东西？”

Venom没有回答他。现在他们终于绕到了他们更换的新住所的楼房后面，大概还有十几秒的时间警车就会赶到这里。突然从内部翻涌出来并完全覆盖在Eddie身上的黑色流体将他完全包裹，随后几乎是一个飞跃便冲撞在他们二楼看起来完全坚固的双层玻璃上，猛地被撞碎的清脆声响一时间没办法遮掩，Venom在落到木地板上的时候顺着他们身体的翻滚逐渐消失殆尽。

“噢……”似乎脊背刻入了几枚锋利的玻璃块，但显然Venom帮助他痊愈了那些，“你怎么回事……Venom？”

「把窗帘拉上，装作家里有人。」猛地将他从地面上拉扯起来，Eddie起初双腿还有点瘫软着没办法控制。

“他们不是在追我们，Venom。”似乎是自我安慰，Eddie的语调有着脱了力的沙哑，扯上窗帘的时候他感觉大概可以遮挡住破碎的窗框。转身回到客厅的时候他抓起遥控器打开了电视，并把那音量调到了最大，“没必要活得这么战战兢兢，我们什么也没——”

下一秒电视内的某种熟悉怒吼几乎要撕扯开他的耳膜。充斥着愤怒的，攻击力的，甚至熟悉到他瞬间就可以想到所有——他脑海里所有可以让他与他看到的这一切都契合得上的事情。

银灰色的，极具攻击力的那具躯体。Eddie的话音戛然而止。

从他后椎骨那里涌动出的温热液体缠绕在他的左臂之上，最后悬挂在他的肩头。他没有把目光从那电视屏幕上挪开，那是一段上了新闻的监控视频，闪烁着灰色的嘈杂光芒，主持人干涩的对于这起抢劫案的讲解似乎被疯狂嘶吼着的野兽声线完全遮盖住。

「Riot。」

那低沉嗓音背后没有任何感情。他们彼此都在听到这个名字之后沉默了几秒钟，像是思考。

「你明白这意味着什么吗，Eddie？」

“……怎么可能？”Eddie几乎是僵硬地把目光拉回来，而肩头的Venom正努力把他的身体拉得更接近那屏幕，似乎是为了看得更清楚。两个月前的那场战斗仿佛还历历在目，Venom是亲手将那长毛刺穿了那即将冲入云霄的火箭，而Eddie也是亲眼看见Riot伴随着即将分离出的Carlton消失在火海之中。“他们死了。”

「只有一种可能，Eddie。」一字一顿地，Eddie把Venom说的任何一个字眼都听得真真切切，「你明白我说的。」

黑色的流体在话音落下后调转了过来，缓慢移动在Eddie面前的动作令他下意识倚靠在沙发靠背上屏住了呼吸。一切就像即将燃烧起来一般，他们房间内几乎要发出尖叫声的强烈压迫感，以及他此刻又一次失去控制的疯狂心跳。

“……别告诉我Carlton和那个禽兽做了爱，”该死的，他现在和Venom的呼吸完全交错在一起，那种几乎无法描述的奇怪情愫令他有那么一秒就要失去理智。

「那你呢？」几乎要碾压在他鼻翼上的舌尖轻轻拂过，Eddie下意识昂起了头，「说好的，回家我们再谈。现在开始吗？」

简直癫狂。他听得到从楼道里传来的急促脚步声，镇静剂发射器在奔跑时发出的机械声响。有人们窸窣的交谈声，大概距离他们的位置越来越近。Venom比任何时候都耐心，他们就这么对望着，Venom背后的电视屏幕大声外放着关于“共生体再次对地球生命造成威胁”的相关报道，可事实就是这一次这些事故与他和Venom毫无干系。

最后他咽了口唾沫，Venom看着他滚动的喉结。

“……我知道哪里有诱发剂。”气音从喉咙中滚动出来，他轻声呢喃。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

木门突然传来沉闷的冲撞声，似乎没什么威慑力的呼喊还是把无力瘫软在沙发上的Eddie吓了一跳。他太清楚这个廉租房的木门到底能承受多大的重量，从Venom几乎不费吹灰之力就可以把那木板撞成烂屑就可以想象得到那是什么豆腐渣工程。

“……他们要进来了，”Eddie挣扎着从沙发上站了起来，努力压低的声音似乎还有抑制不住的无助颤抖，“我们该怎么解释？关于这个事跟我们没有关系以及Carlton和他的家伙根本没死？我们应该去找一趟Carlton。”

冲撞声来得更狂烈起来，他已经可以捕捉到什么开始断裂的声音。机械调试的清脆噼啪声似乎预兆着他们对视的那一刻他就会吃到一针镇静剂，他根本没有解释的功夫。把电视的声音开到最大，但现在Eddie感觉这已经不能充分表现出他们的清白了。

“不，不，别——”

突然被牵扯着冲向破碎玻璃框的动作令Eddie下意识抽了口气，温热的液体开始渗透出衣料最终包裹在外层的保护临界层使他在身体擦过窗框玻璃碴的时候并没有感觉到疼痛。这样的视野比不上Eddie曾经经历过的任何一栋楼层的高度，而当他跃出那窗户的那一刻似乎就可以听得见木门被撞倒的倒塌声。

安全降落在地面上的那一刻，黑色液体缓慢消融。Eddie将自己僵硬地靠在冰冷墙壁上剧烈地呼吸起伏，楼上敲敲打打似乎寻找什么的悦耳声音让他浑身不舒服。“我不想躲躲藏藏，Venom。”勉强缓和了心跳，Eddie向上看去的时候被Venom强制着又低下了头，“我们应该说清楚的。你也知道我不想让别人乱翻我的东西。”

「如果他们能帮你扔掉那些药水，我们就是同一立场。」

现在Venom又占了上风。他开始让Eddie跑起来，而现在的Eddie除了听Venom的使唤没什么好主意。首先他不可能再跑回他的房间面对那些深不见底的枪管，其次他更不可能一直站在墙根一动不动，等着楼上的警官下来直接逮捕他。

有的时候把方向盘掌控在Venom手里也不是不可以，这给了他机会休息或者放松。所以当Venom拉扯着他沿着街道走下去的时候，Eddie没有阻止他的任何动作。

“所以……我们现在去哪儿？”但最后他越来越猜不透Venom的走向了，他们应该在朝街道之外的郊区靠近，而Venom根本没有想要停下来的意思，“老兄，我知道哪里有卖诱发剂。我们在走反方向。”

「那会让你信息素紊乱，」Venom回应。

“你的词汇量真是惊人。”

「你的脑子告诉我的，这不难知道。」好吧，Eddie应该猜到的。

「你只需要找到一个没人的地方，」显然Venom并没有在刚才那句话之后就停止话音，Eddie似乎已经开始抗拒听到Venom的下半句话了，「剩下的交给我。」

Eddie深吸了口气。他大概明白这句话的意思了，Eddie感觉自己后脑的头皮开始发麻。他甚至都不确定自己是不是真的想好了——利用生理标记把他们两个联结在一起，但这大概也是他这辈子唯一且永不变更的决定。

“如果我不是你最契合的Omega，这是不是意味着我们总有一天会分开？”

他不知道自己为什么突然问这样的问题，每一个话音似乎都在说出口的时候听起来像是临近离别的低声呢喃。

身体里的异星生物似乎也在思考，Eddie通常在感觉到一切都很安静的时候大概就是Venom真正安静下来的时候。

「这要你发情才能知道，」然而他的回答似乎并不能正面解决这个问题，「但我知道我不会离开你，Eddie。」

※

Eddie单方面不太喜欢Venom说这些该死的所谓情话，因为它们每次都来得太猝不及防了——他突然加速的心跳和乱了节奏的思绪会把他出卖得毫无悬念。

当他们最后站在这基本上已经打算收工停运的摩天轮下时，Eddie昂起头把自己的目光放在了那摩天轮顶端几乎可以和月光平齐的包厢深吸了口气。“我想不到比这个地方更安全且密封的地方了。”

Eddie可没想到他有一天会和寄生在自己身体里的外星生物来一起干这种所谓浪漫的事情，他甚至从来没有和Annie来过这种地方。原因很简单，这种浪漫方式大概太老套了。不过对于Venom来说是新颖的，他总有足够的好奇心去迎接新事物。

票务员本来告诉他们这将是今天转的最后一圈，因为Eddie的反复说情他们得到了连续乘坐两圈的机会——他可不确定Venom能够多久搞定自己，以及他究竟需要多久才能释放出他的Omega信息素。

踏上那几乎只能勉强伸开腿的狭窄包厢，乘务员将那摩天轮一侧的推门紧紧叩在了一起。现在整个狭窄的空间里只有他们两个了，一刹那的安静让他似乎是拘谨的用目光环绕了四周。

突然开始在身体内滚动的某种力量让他下意识屏住了呼吸。黑色的温热流体游窜在他的腰间，下一秒渗透出皮肤的冲撞力使Eddie感觉下体有一种要命的紧绷感。Venom现在把他的分支缠绕在他腰间靠下的位置，Eddie能感觉到他开始朝过分的地方挪动——速度很快。

“你有点着急了，Venom。”他不自觉地在冰冷座椅上挪了挪身子，下意识将双手勾在裤边似乎还带着些许犹豫，“你应该让我……让我适应一下。”

有的时候Eddie根本没办法控制Venom，因为他总有自己的想法。他开始感觉有点不对劲了，倒不是生理上的，而是现在——Venom开始用温热的触手掀开了紧贴在Eddie皮肤上的内裤边缘，而开始靠近那些地方的动作让他下意识地屏住呼吸。

Eddie就知道自己会开始恐惧的。他现在要开始面对他一直以来都想要躲避的事情，而他根本没有想过这样做的后果是什么。

「告诉我触碰那些地方会让你性奋，我需要你配合我。」当他盘绕在Eddie已经开始有点抬头的阴茎上时，Venom在脑海里响起的声调似乎还是与平常无异的沙哑声线，「这里可以吗？」

Venom的力道不大不小，而当他挤压过Eddie的阴茎尖端时他下意识绷紧了身体。分离出的触手可以包裹住他的整条阴茎，它们是柔软且滑腻的，现在Eddie有一种要命的错觉了——大概每一次性器官被刺激的时候男人都会有那种冲动，这让他第一次感觉他可以把自己的Omega性别抛开不谈。

他的思绪根本没办法集中，以至于他在似乎漫长的几秒钟时间内根本没有来得及回答Venom。布料下的动作并没有停止，Venom大概是感觉到了Eddie刚刚大脑内传递过的情色快感，他加快了速度，吞吐着那逐渐坚硬起的阴茎并没有停止。

“你……可以试试下面，”Eddie颤抖的指尖触碰在裤边的位置，缓慢地将他现在已经开始被绷得很紧的牛仔裤褪了下来，然后就是已经肿胀起的内裤，“那条线……从中间碰。嗯……对。”

Venom抚摸过双球的时候停顿了下来，他应该是能明白Eddie刚才说的那条线是双球深处的那道沟。滑动在睾丸上的力道被控制的小心翼翼，此刻Eddie真的要夸赞他与Venom通感的感受——这让他每一个企图被抚摸的地方都被照顾得很好。

「然后？」

那还不是Omega最敏感的地方，一切都不足以唤起他的Omega信息素。当他把内裤也拉扯下来的时候，映入眼帘的不齿画面几乎是下意识地让Eddie的阴茎猛地弹动起来。摩天轮很缓慢地在缓缓上升，现在大概也只是到了半空中的位置。

“我……有个洞，”Eddie下意识眯起了眼睛——他的下半身已经完全被黑色液体包裹，只是Venom力度侧重点是有差异的。他有些呼吸不畅，但一切都还可以忍受，“上帝，真不敢相信。这真是……很别致的自慰方式。”

「这不算自慰，Eddie。我是Venom，而你不是。」

Eddie发出一声轻笑，但这大概是夹杂着喘息而滚落出的气音。Venom很轻松地找到了他所说的那个洞——当他发情就会疯狂分泌润滑液吞吐着巨物试图用力吮吸的地方。现在那里很干燥，甚至完全闭合。那不是什么很容易就可以突破的孔洞。“这种时候你开始和我撇清关系了，嗯？”

「我要进去。」

分支磨蹭在那孔洞两边的位置，Eddie突然感觉到疼痛。Venom试图用蛮力把那里撑开，但显然在干燥的时候他很难做到这点。“……先把它弄湿，否则……Venom，别硬来。拜托。”

Venom能明白Eddie口中现在说出的“弄湿”深层是什么含义。黑色液体突然分泌出更多，覆盖在Eddie下身的液体已经足够触碰到暴露在外的每一个敏感点，从阴茎前端吮吸到根部，另外一部分小心翼翼移动在双球内的沟壑，最后滑动在孔洞周围，湿润的感觉让Eddie有一种熟悉的错觉。

「你还有一个地方，你没有告诉我。」

突然从孔洞缝隙中挤进体内的分支猝不及防深入了Eddie的后穴，那并没有太粗太坚硬，但足够让他下意识抬起了后臀。那算是一种Omega与生俱来的本能，他会刻意将探入后穴的任何东西吞得更深更紧致，用力吞噬的动作可以让那东西越来越接近最深处的那个地方。

但这严格意义上并不算是一次插入。Venom探入他后穴的部分像是一根线，并没有将内壁完全撑开。没什么刺激的感受，Eddie很快就适应了埋没在身体里的线条，他能感觉到Venom正探索着他内壁中任何一寸地方，最后Eddie攥住了膝盖处的布料。“呼……有点过分了，Venom。”

「你指什么？在你的洞里随便参观吗？」听得出Venom的语气是充满愉悦的，「等我变大，你会发现你的极限。」

Eddie并没明白Venom这句话有什么深意。这种酥麻的感受让他有点奇怪的难耐，其次他并没觉得自己遗落了什么没有告诉Venom的地方——同样的他也没有这样深入的探索过他身体内部的地方。Venom是第一个深入那里的。

他似乎听到了Venom的一声惊呼，Eddie不确定那是不是他的幻听。下一秒体内的分支恶意地弹跳在深处的某个位置，力道不大不小触碰在上面的位置完全精准。下一秒如同电击般的柔软感受从内壁瞬间冲遍全身，Eddie下意识惊叫出声。身体不自觉地从那冰凉的椅子上开始下滑，Venom从身后拽住了他。那个位置太要命了，Venom开始发笑，分支反复辊压过那个让他即将后脑炸裂的地方使他几乎要出现幻觉。“Fuck……停……别再——”

他身上的所有温度都开始向下身汇集，弥漫在阴茎上，包括被Venom反复抚摸着的睾丸之间，最集中燃烧的部位正被那黑色的液体完全深入，体内的那个褶皱点被Venom揉捻着几乎要爆炸。下一秒开始吞噬他理智的某种要命因素让他不自觉地加快了呼吸，火热的脸颊已经开始微微颤抖——那要来了。

操，这个感觉太熟悉了。Eddie感觉自己没办法在这个椅子上坐定，他迫切的想要挪动姿势，双腿已经瘫软到颤抖发酸。侧过脸望向那摩天轮一侧的玻璃窗时他把哈气吐在上面，夜晚的旧金山上空闪烁着璀璨的金黄色灯光。当Venom最后一次用力触碰到那个位置的时候，Eddie吐出了一口长气。

腹部开始翻滚起的滚热令他开始下意识的发慌。他开始想到那些床头柜的冰凉液体，这是他这种时候最需要的东西。他想尖叫，剧烈的喘息，眼前的一切都变得模糊且昏暗。从冰凉座椅上挪开的手掌留下了潮湿的汗珠，深入在体内的黑色分支继续探索着，每一次蠕动都可以不慌不忙触碰到那里，那个Eddie也说不上来是哪里的地方。

「你开始发热了，」Eddie太清楚了，他现在也根本听不下去Venom的声音，「释放你的信息素，Eddie。唤醒我，现在。」

他疯狂地喘息起来。时隔数月的热潮再次返程的时候已经没有最开始那么猛烈了，大概就是抑制剂带给他的生理伤害。他能感觉到Omega无比明显的生理反应，飞快上升的体温和瞬间失去任何主动权反抗权的四肢，以及完全如同蚂蚁噬咬磨蹭内壁的瘙痒感。只有这种时候才能让Eddie想起自己是个Omega。

包裹在阴茎顶端的分支用力揉搓着那里，Eddie想射了。但他说不准现在酝酿在小腹处的到底是精液还是他的热潮，那即将要翻滚出来的滚烫几乎要令他渴望到发狂。“该死，你得保证我能激活你，”当他感觉到那体内的滚烫错过了阴茎的出口，他就开始明白那是什么，“……我他妈，现在，想要Alpha。”

涌出身体内部出口的滚烫液体充斥了他的整个内壁，冲刷在Venom深入他的那条柔软的分支，突然开始张合的峃口将原本紧紧包裹着Venom的分支吞吐着松开，滑腻的液体从穴口处淫荡地向下流淌。热潮涌来的速度比他任何一次发情都要更快，而那热潮携带来的浓烈Omega气息似乎是瞬间就充斥整个包厢。

Eddie已经记不清自己上一次沦落到这个地步已经是什么时候了。体内瞬间腾升起的剧烈空虚感疯狂吞噬着他的理智——他也已经不存在那个了。他用力将手抓住那座椅的边缘，摩天轮因为升到了最高处而缓慢调整着角度。他飞快地喘息着，一种完全包裹在头脑周围的难耐渴求令他难以发出真正属于他的声音。“……你去哪儿了？你——”

Venom在他的身体里没有动作，似乎就在他热潮涌出的那一刻他就再也没有什么反应了。原本很轻松就可以填满他没有撑开的内壁的分支现在已经让他很难感觉到了，他的内壁在大幅度的张合，而覆盖在他所有敏感点的分支现在开始逐渐消失。

整个包厢弥漫着Eddie难以控制的喘息。他的大脑一片空白，这一刻两个人的沉默让他突然从后背腾升起某种恐惧。一瞬间他将自己在座椅上坐定，尽管对于现在的他来说太困难了。

他的身体在燃烧，从内到外。他太需要Alpha了，生理的渴求让他即将抓狂。他开始闭上眼睛，他几乎要低吼出来。“……别耍我，Venom。别走，别这样玩我。”

Eddie已经完全可以嗅到自己的信息素，那是熟悉得有点陌生的味道，在之前他简直不愿意多嗅那么一秒。他不相信Venom没有感受到这些，他沉默了。

「对不起，Eddie。」

突然在耳膜处张口的那声低嘶令他猛地弹开眼皮，他的任何一个生理细胞都停止了叫嚣。有那么一刻他想怒吼质问Venom这个道歉到底是什么，然后他大概猜到了是怎么回事。下一秒他长吁了口气，双手下意识捂住脸颊的动作让他控制住不经意流溢出嘴角的喘息。“噢……”

「——你的味道真是好闻得要命。」

突然从身体内腾升起的高浓度Alpha气息瞬间将他的生理腺体刺激到即将叫嚣出声，那是极具攻击力的，似乎可以瞬间把他的所有都揉烂在身体里，占有欲可以直接冲撞开他穴口内任何一处柔软的地方。瞬间掩盖他所有信息素的Alpha气味简直太要命了，猝不及防的某种生理引诱。

他来不及喘息，深入穴道内的原本纤细分支疯狂膨胀起来。Eddie从来不知道自己的内壁可以扩张到这样的地步，他的这个角度只能看到一部分Venom，而那完全填充了他所有空当的粗壮令他重重地深吸口气。“哈，你……你知道怎么做？”

「标记？」

强有力的分支蠕动在他完全紧致湿润的内壁中，现在已经是他可以吞吐的极限了。潮湿的穴口疯狂吞噬和吸吮着Venom剩余在外面的部分，他知道自己如果再吮吸下去就要触碰到那个地方了。Venom插入的动作干脆且精准，切在体内敏感点的位置令他瞬间喷射出温热的白浊液体。“别告诉我你现在就要——”

体内被那一记冲撞完全撕扯成两半，而被首次冲击开的那块入口瞬间又一次包裹住Venom的粗壮分支。太贴合了，Eddie可以清晰地感觉到自己的身体下意识将那冲撞到入口处的粗壮死死地卡在那里，用力的拥抱着，吞噬着，柔软的壁肉滑动在那黑色分支上的快感淫荡到让他即将崩溃。下一秒甚至开始深入那子宫内部的触手刮擦在他从来没有被任何东西触碰过的子宫内壁，那里便没有什么性快感了——甚至是生涩的疼痛。

“那里不是了……”似乎是感觉到Eddie的不适，Venom触碰那里的动作也戛然而止，但Eddie总感觉他触碰那里是有原因的，“这是……别的地方。”

「我知道你可以生育，Eddie。」

“但我不想。”经历过高潮的Eddie瘫软在座椅的靠背上，当他偏过脑袋的时候，却发现摩天轮已经再一次升起来了，“我们刚才已经转完了一圈？接近陆地？”

「你总是表里不一，Eddie。」Venom轻笑着的声音还是嘶哑的，他现在还没有从Eddie体内退出来，空中弥漫着的是他们两个结合在一起的全新信息素味道，「——在你喷射那些的时候就已经绕过陆地了。」

他下意识抬起眼睑，下一秒Eddie捂住了脸。“……操，我射到墙上了。”

「我负责清理它们。你现在该说点什么的。」

热潮还没有完全褪去，现在的Eddie还有着火热甚至没办法瞬间消散的身体渴望。他顿了那么几秒，干涸的喉咙似乎也没办法说出什么太理智的话。

“谢谢你标记了我？”他无力地喘息，“……你知道，Venom。我从来没有被标记过。”

「当然。我是第一个。」

“……对。”他呢喃，“但我他妈感觉……我还是很难受。”Eddie在这里断了断，然后他感觉到Venom从他的后脊处探出了脑袋，“我还是很痒，哪里都是。我浑身上下都要着火。”

Eddie缓慢把眼睛睁开一条缝，Venom正看着他。他勉强能看得清Venom脸上光滑的黑色液体，可能是热潮的缘故他有点意识模糊。

「我还在呢，Eddie。」他渐渐完全睁开了眼睛，Venom距离他很近，「那么，你想让我怎么做？」

Venom身上的Alpha味道是具有侵略性的，Eddie第一次闻到这样的Alpha信息素，而此刻他们的距离几乎要贴在一起，Eddie用力把那味道深吸在肺叶内疯狂汲取着。

目光游离了几秒，他下意识吞咽了口唾沫。“那……继续？”

似乎听到了Venom一声不太明显的轻笑，Eddie看着他张开了嘴，然后是那吞吐出的舌尖。「——只要你想，Eddie。」

下一秒他舔舐了过来，潮湿的触感涂抹在唇角的位置，他出奇地没有躲开那个。大概不止是那Alpha的信息素才让他着迷。

这大概是他这辈子提过最过分的要求了。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

热潮期会给Omega带来幻觉。高潮过后Eddie有一段时间没有太清晰的意识，所以当他们摇摇晃晃走下摩天轮的时候Eddie不记得自己瘫倒在地上差点没起来，不过好在他还有Venom。他们没有回家——他们现在已经没有什么地方可去了，似乎那件棘手的事情还没有被处理完毕。Eddie头疼极了。

好在Eddie随身带了身份证，他们就在距离摩天轮最近的一家旅店住了下来。房间面积不算太大，设施勉强齐全，屋子里倒还算干净，昏黄的灯光把并不宽敞的房间照出红彤彤的夜色效果。

Omega的发情期没那么容易就这么度过，他需要经历将近一个星期的间断热潮期才能够真正熬过这一次。按理来说一管抑制剂就可以解决所有的问题，但现在他已经完全脱离那个了，反而Eddie感觉自己像是有了戒断反应：他的生理欲望要比任何一次自我发情要严重得多，似乎永远都挥之不去的生理欲求回荡在脑后的位置令他口干舌燥。

他没怎么经历过真正的高潮，毕竟他是一个从来都没有被标记过的Omega。所以当他在那摩天轮上和Venom大概经历了三次之后，现在Eddie倒在旅馆的床铺上浑身难受得发软。

“这正常吗？”

他最后翻了个身。Eddie感觉自己像发烧了，浑身上下滚烫发热。他总想拿什么给自己降降温，而他也知道那是Venom在他身体里过于激动而造成的后果。

「对于我们的交配方式来说，当然。」

有什么在他的小腹内并不怎么明显地滚动，但他来不及管那些。他能感觉自己身下黏滑着很难受，大概还是生理腺体不断分泌出来的Omega液体。Venom说话的时候在他的身体里来回顶动，最后Eddie因为感觉到小腹的不适喝住了他。“别乱动，Venom。”他勉强坐起来，“我……应该去洗个澡。”

拉开盥洗室的门，他惊喜的发现这个旅馆里居然配了浴缸。他太需要给自己泡一个温水甚至凉水澡了。他基本没怎么经历过没有抑制剂的发情期，他过于手足无措。

「没必要担心，Eddie。」当他把已经被湿润了的裤子褪下来扔到一边的时候，Venom从他的后脊处探出了头。他没理会那个声音，打开水的一瞬间他便踏了进去。「我能在任何一个时候满足你，以不被任何人发现的方式。」

混蛋。Eddie本来想骂出口，但他最后还是顺着那水面滑了下去。他太累了，想得到休息。浑身上下带给他的瘫软感似乎还有些奇怪的性奋，私密部位甚至还在充血发烫的感受让他甚至有些烦躁。

“看看你干的好事。”Eddie把双臂搭在那浴缸两侧，不太自在地用身体在浴缸里蠕动了一次调整姿势，“该死的，我从来没有这么像一个Omega。我甚至还在分泌那个东西！”

「都是抑制剂，」Venom义正言辞地反驳，「你早不应该使用那个了，它让你随时都有可能失去控制。」

Eddie没什么心思和他吵架。“算了吧，Venom。”他勉强支起身子来，最后在岔开腿的时候发现这浴缸似乎也没他想象的那么大，“……操。帮你的Omega清理一下，你应该懂点交配礼仪的。”

显然Venom对这种领属性的措辞很满意。他在缠绕过去的时候发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像是被安抚了的猫。

「当然，Eddie。」

※

其实Eddie不应该相信Venom的所谓清理，不过他倒对这场浴缸里的战斗挺满意的。最后他还是保持着刚开始的姿势靠在浴缸边缘合上眼睛，这个时候Venom为他挤了一些沐浴液，当然是受Eddie的嘱托。

Venom现在覆盖在他胸前的位置，缓慢地来回蠕动。Eddie已经算是睡了一觉了，梦里应该是梦见他们还在刚才那个摩天轮里，只是那场面似乎没有真实的那样激烈且淫乱。他大概就是坐在他本来的那个位置，夜晚的旧金山在路灯的照耀下闪烁着形状规则的金色光芒，有那么一瞬间他想叫身体里的那家伙出来好好欣赏一下这天的夜景。

Eddie总感觉自己现在有了些奇怪的浪漫——Venom似乎已经完全融入在他的生活里，在那摩天轮里度过的大概四十分钟他们似乎也不仅仅只是来了一场生理交流。

“你……不会让我后悔你标记我的，对吧，Venom？”

他在那场梦里又问了一遍那个问题，大概他们在马上就要离开摩天轮的时候他也真的问过这个。

Venom给他的回答一向直接且言语清晰，Eddie也料到是那个答案。「当然。我们不会再分开了。」

Eddie猛地睁开眼睛。浴缸里的水已经差不多凉下来了，胸前连着一条黑色的线。下一秒似乎从遥远传过来的悦耳铃声让他清醒了那么一点，随后便是从这盥洗室外穿梭进来的黑色液体。

「——Annie。」

他模糊地眨动着眼睛，勉强支撑起身子的时候Eddie估摸自己还是没能从热潮中缓过来。手机屏幕上闪烁着那个熟悉的名字，Eddie在深吸一口气之后看了看降落在肩头的Venom。“谢了，老兄。”

接通的时候电话那端似乎很繁杂，Eddie努力把听筒贴在耳边才差不多能听到急促的喘息声。他下意识地警觉起来，肩头的共生体似乎也把脑袋聚得近了些。

“Eddie？”

Annie的语气大概是在焦急的时候才会这样生硬。“你在哪里？”

看来没什么能让Eddie暂时忘了刚才的事情。他伸出手臂揉了揉太阳穴的位置，浴缸内才残留着的几捧泡沫挂在手臂的汗毛尖端缓缓向下滴垂。“我……某个旅馆里。”

“告诉我那不是你，”尖锐的高跟鞋踢踏声在水泥地上摩擦出让人耳膜不适的声音，Eddie把听筒距离脑袋远了些，“你和Venom。那不是你们吧？”

Eddie最后抹了把脸。“……没那个胆，Annie。显然不是我们。”

“那你跑什么？”Annie开始生气，她的语气变得犀利起来，“上帝，看看你的房子——它们现在上新闻了！”

“我知道。我也很心疼。”

“所以你和你的伙计干什么呢？度蜜月吗？”第一次Eddie开始反感Annie这样似乎责备他的语气，也有可能是因为他现在压根没什么力气去解释和反驳，“你们应该作出解释，告诉大家这到底是怎么回事——所以到底是怎么回事？新的共生体？”

「新的共生体。」

“……Drake。”显然Eddie没有理会一旁突然插嘴的Venom，“他和Riot。他们没死。”

「Riot死了，」Eddie蹙紧眉头偏过脑袋，这个时候的Venom已经融合在他的肩胛骨内向下蠕动，「但那还是Riot。」

电话那头Annie一时间没有说话，Eddie猜她应该是被他刚才那句措辞惊到没办法开口反驳，或者发出感叹什么的。“你现在在哪里？和……Dan一起吗？”

他承认自己说话的语调应该是有点过于慵懒了。高潮过后给他带来的疲惫简直让他闭上眼睛就可以昏睡过去。抓着话筒的手几乎就快要失力了，Eddie感觉自己没办法打起精神来。

然后听筒那段传来什么倒塌的声音，紧随其后的是一连串尖叫和呼喊。

“在金门大桥。”那个声音贴着话筒说，“……没人和我一起。但或许算上Drake？”

※

Eddie本来在接电话前大吼上一句“谁也别拿什么破事让我烦心”，但因为那电话来自Annie他没办法放任不管。然而现在也是这样，他本来想在Annie抱怨他和Venom无所事事甚至还在泡澡的时候就那么干脆地挂掉电话睡个昏天黑地，但最后还是被似乎还有十足精力的Venom拽了起来。

「恐怕只有我能解决这种问题，Eddie。」当他被硬拉出那已经没什么温度的浴缸时，Venom这样告诉他，「Riot遇到麻烦了。」

共生体的任何事情都让Eddie一头雾水——标记上的事，生理上的事，甚至现在Eddie还没搞明白Venom到底话中有什么其他的意味。他们狂奔出旅馆的时候大概没有关灯，但Eddie来不及扭过头。Venom的力量几乎控制着让他没有任何反抗的余地，更何况Eddie现在完全处于特殊时期——热潮期太不稳定了，他根本不知道自己下一次什么时候会发情。

这里距离金门大桥的位置大概有将近十公里，这应该是平常Eddie用摩托车狂飙一个小时都到不了的地方，而对于Venom来说似乎并不是什么大事。被Venom完全包裹的时候有一种奇妙的安全感，更严重的是他现在可以贪婪地闻到从Venom包裹他身体每一寸的液体上嗅到简直可以令他昏厥的Alpha气味——他从来没有从任何地方接受过的，甚至完全带有强烈侵略性的味道。

Venom的速度很快，他可以保持比他的杜卡迪要快上五倍的速度穿梭在街道之中，这样差不多可以省去被路人认出来这个庞然大物然后留下尖叫的麻烦。夜晚十二点半的旧金山已经没那么喧闹了，也大概是因为他们距离最喧闹的地方还有一段距离。

——很快Eddie就不会这么想了。金门大桥所呈现出的夜晚似乎不属于刚才的他们。那里的交通被完全封锁，Eddie的视线大概是因为热潮而变得模糊不清。他听得见子弹上膛的声音，或许还有警车鸣笛的声音——他说不清。

“……Venom。”他呢喃着，包裹在身体外侧的黑色流体将他保护得无比紧密。Eddie渐渐看不见什么东西了，Venom蒙蔽了他的眼睛。他现在仅仅是一个存留在Venom身体里的灵魂而已，甚至他感觉不到自己的肉体。

“Venom，”他开始慌乱，呼叫他的声音变得急迫起来，“我……我不太对劲。”

早就应该不对劲的，Eddie已经忍不到现在了。完全可以吞噬他所有生理欲望的浓烈Alpha气息让他难以呼吸，充斥在生理腺体内部疯狂撞击着内壁的火热欲望几乎要顺着他的身体燃烧开来。这是他第一次完全接受这个属于他的Alpha气味，甚至在之前被标记时这样的信息素味道都没有如此具有侵略性和完全紧绷的性张力。

太要命了，他不想在这种地方发情。Eddie开始浑身发热，他知道自己就要发生什么反应了……就在被包裹的这个地方，几乎要喷涌而出的欲望让他大口喘息。“Venom，我不行了。”

下一秒他们应该是一跃而起。Eddie不知道他们到哪里了，Venom甚至剥夺了他们共享视力的权利。这让Eddie没来由地开始生气，他没想到就算是被标记了他也没有任何一点选择反抗Venom的机会。

紧接着降落在地面上的时候，Eddie感觉自己像是在Venom的身体里转了个圈。完全被控制的感觉让他没有任何防备，甚至连那热潮涌出身体的时候他也根本没办法做出反抗——发情期的Omega根本没办法得到真正的满足，就像他现在这样。

「噢，Venom。」

那是Riot的声音。他们应该是到了——以这种足足让Eddie嗅那来自Venom身上信息素味道而发情的时间抵达了金门大桥。他能感觉到从Venom身上散发出的攻击性气味，像是示威般，他们似乎在对峙。他开始疯狂地流水——张合着的峃口滚烫发热，Eddie控制不住自己此刻要命的喘息，似乎下一秒他就可以叫嚣出声，发出那种连自己都无法忍受的Omega声音。操他的Venom。他想。

「你是骗他了吧，你的那个可怜宿主。」他听得到Riot朝他们走过来的声音，似乎还有Riot用力嗅闻空气中味道的呼吸声，「闻闻你们现在的味道，你太着急了。这种方式总有一天会撕碎他的——由内而外。你该明白。」

「——就像我一样。」


	5. Chapter 5

05.

撕碎。

Riot的每一个字眼如同火烙般击打在Eddie此刻燃烧着的耳廓之上，穿梭在耳道内似乎可以发出火苗跳跃的呲呲响声。他不知道自己算不算是还残存着理智，努力让自己不在这包裹着的Alpha气息里失了阵脚，Eddie稳住了自己。

Venom的信息素气味太强烈了，这让Eddie根本没办法真正理智。他听得到那身体之外来自另外一个共生体的嘶吼声，他们到底在进行什么交谈Eddie已经听不太清了。Riot现在应该是极度暴躁的，至少Eddie能从他身上复杂的信息素味道就能感觉出来——发情期中的Omega对任何Alpha的气息都很敏感，而他甚至还处于热潮期。

操，这种时候他简直骚透了。热潮顺着他本来就已经不怎么整洁的牛仔裤向下涌动，甚至他此刻颤抖着的裤角都可以完全被浸湿。现在Venom把他包裹地很紧，这样Eddie可以完全和Venom动作一致而不至于在那具身体里撞来撞去。

“……帮我解决这个啊！”他几乎是怒吼着的，而他根本没办法控制自己的声音。他剧烈地喘息，每一个发音的转折处都会有生硬的嘶哑，“你这个，自私的——共享你的视觉！”

突然穿刺至腰间的黑色液体缠绕在上衣边缘，最后伸入他潮湿裤缝内的动作是完全干脆直接的。Venom的分支可以很精准地找到Eddie最渴求被触碰的地方，这大概就是他们感官共享的优势——但这种什么都看不见的提心吊胆让他有一种莫名的刺激感。令他发狂。

「你不会喜欢的。我们在金门大桥的锁链上，」似乎就是Venom话音落下的空当，Eddie能感觉到他们正剧烈下坠，「……你只用好好享受。」

他们又一次跳跃起来，无尽的身体颠簸似乎也帮助Venom那触手每一次都更靠近Eddie的峃口。那触手磨蹭地让他想要怒吼，而下一次他们一跃而起的时候Eddie用力将自己的臀部坐了上去。

穴口被那坚硬的触手完全撑开的感受完全没有疼痛，那里已经完全湿润扩张，每一寸Venom的深入都摩擦在他的内壁上令他疯狂。Venom的触手可以将Eddie的内壁扩张到最充实的程度，以至于他可以感受到穴口被饱和般填满的充实感——他潮湿到甚至滴水的内壁疯狂蠕动着，吞噬着。

他越来越不知道Venom以及那另外一个共生体在搞什么名堂，以及刚刚Riot提到的所谓欺骗。那么Venom还能骗他什么呢？现在他们结合了，按照Venom所说，他被Venom成功标记之后就会永远没办法分离，而Eddie的信息素也真的激活了Venom——

不过这并不能证明Venom真的需要有最契合的Omega来激活他。似乎想到这里Eddie的思绪便停顿了下来，这一切开始变得蹊跷了。下一秒便是Venom突然顶入最深处的一次用力，敏感点猛地被碾过的Eddie瞬间如同被电击。“哈……搞……什么……”

「信任！」奔跑的空当，Venom怒吼——他每一次怒吼都会让Eddie心烦意乱，似乎也包括了这一次，「停止你的想法！」

分支开始缠绕在他的阴茎四周，体内敏感点被反复碾过的快感令他没办法控制急促的喘息。阴茎挺立在小腹下端已经濡湿那覆盖在外层的衣物，这已经不用解释。而Venom这样又毫不犹豫将那阴茎牢牢握住的另一份快感似乎叠加在那小腹之中令他目眩神迷——这太过分了，而他真的没什么可射的了。

“所以你……他妈要去干什么？”Eddie努力让自己的声音听起来咬牙切齿，杂乱的呼吸让他控制不住齿间流露出的喘息声，“别搞砸——我劝你不要和Riot搞什么名堂，否……则……”

他很难说下去，Venom在用他的信息素包裹他。一层又一层，浓厚的Alpha味道足够让他分泌更多的体液。Venom插入他的那阴茎挺在他身体的最深处，一次接一次地碾动他，摩擦在他的身体内部生殖腔口的紧密位置。他需要一次顶撞就可以再一次撞开那里，而这个时候Venom居然停了下来。

「我们在跑。」这是一句废话，Eddie本来想骂回去的，「和Riot一起。」

然后Eddie听到了，而这里的‘我们’似乎并不是在指Eddie和Venom。Venom与他共享了听觉，现在一切不那么安静了。他们因为在空中飞快穿梭着的速度而听得到剧烈的风声，这样的声音听起来大概并不是在陆地上，Eddie揣摩他们恐怕是在高空的某些地方飞快奔跑。他可以听得到追逐着他们的警笛声，枪弹声，甚至擦过耳膜都可以听得清清楚楚的子弹摩擦声。Venom穿梭着的速度很快，剧烈的Alpha气息包裹在Eddie身体周围几乎要点燃他的每一个生殖腺。

“那我们……不应该……做了吧……？”

这绝对是一句口是心非的话，Eddie的身体完全可以表明一切。感受到生殖腔口淹没着肉壁的阴茎他开始下意识将那茎体吞得更深，完全湿润甚至已经达到百分百润滑的穴口似乎还能吞得下更多。他说出这句话的意思只是想给Venom减少一点外在压力，但似乎只是很没用的或者还有可能激怒Venom的一句废话。

「闻闻你自己的味道，Eddie。」他似乎听到Venom在笑，但这不合时宜。Eddie突然感觉他们在下坠，疯狂地失重感似乎把他体内完全潮湿和火热的地方渲染地无比清晰，「你无时不刻都在欢迎我，还有你的那个地方。」

一个突然的刺入又一次顶开了Eddie的生殖腔，而Venom完全可以做到再次深入生殖腔寻找新的什么地方。但更深的没有了，他会感觉到疼痛。这一次Venom在他身体里待了很久，他感觉不到Venom是不是在那子宫里，或者在他的生殖腔口形成了结——失重感让他叫不出声，尽管这太他妈爽了，似乎在这一刻完全被填满的充实感可以将他吞噬到晕厥。

“告诉我外面……怎么回事……”他没办法直接回答Venom刚才说的那句话，那听起来有点太过火了，“我他妈，真是受够了被追着打的日子……”

轰炸声距离他们大概只要几十米远的距离，Eddie能听的真切。他们的身旁还有频率相似的脚步声——或者也不算脚步，共生体的爪子每一次刻在水泥墙上发出的声音都像是岩石破碎，他们大概是在岩壁上攀爬，Eddie突然能感觉到一阵异样的火热。那不正常，不是热潮，大概也不是因为再一次被标记——生理上的快感虽然紊乱了他的思绪但并不能影响他关于声源的判断，是火。

Venom没有回答他。他似乎能听到Riot在一侧发出抗拒的嚎叫，大概Drake对他发号施令而受到了反抗。他们还在加速，枪林弹雨般砸在Venom脊背上的疼痛让他能听到从那大脑中传来的低吼。那是疼的，但Venom并没有和他共享痛觉。似乎他们从来没有共享过那个，Eddie突然意识到。

深埋在生殖腔内的茎体始终没有离开，这对于热潮期的Omega来说是莫大的慰藉。他可以从身体完全被填满的充实和安全感中感受到被拥有，从始至终Eddie都是空虚的——但似乎现在的Venom让他忘记了那种感受。有那么一瞬间他想叫出声，想让Venom躲开那些攻击，或者火，离它们远一点。

「我想进攻，」他能听清Venom几乎怒吼出的声音，火在让他发疯。现在埋没在Eddie身体里的茎体开始疯狂地扭动起来，而这样激烈的动作刮擦在内壁上令他从内而外地感受到火热的刺激，「……但你在发情！」

他们这样逃避不能没有尽头，似乎四面八方围堵过来的警笛声已经让他开始耳鸣。他听得到Riot的狂吼声，他不知道Riot是怎样做到不去迎战而一直逃脱到现在——

「那还不是Riot，」Venom突然回答他的这个问题让他停止了猜想，紧接着身体里似乎碾动过子宫内壁的酸痛使Eddie皱起了眉，「我来这里，就是帮他变回Riot。」

“……变回？”他喘息。

「这不是重点，」突然又是近距离的一次轰炸，Eddie不知道那是什么武器，但似乎自从之前他与Riot的大战之后大家就知晓了关于共生体怕火这个硬伤，「Eddie，操到现在你没什么想对我说的吗？」

这个问题似乎来得过于突兀，以至于Eddie瞬间便安静下来。他能感觉甬道内的茎体已经开始外撤，但那撤出的动作缓慢到Eddie甚至还可以用内壁来把那夹紧，热潮期短暂度过之后甬道内的湿润将变得干涸，但现在那里面应该还是温暖潮湿。

“你想听到什么？”Eddie好像突然想起来在第一次被标记的时候Venom也开口了这句话，“老天……这个时候？”

Venom应该是在地面上或者哪里翻滚了一下，所以那身体里的茎体用力又一次深入回那生殖腔口。Eddie下意识发出一声低吼，这样突如其来的深入竟让他猝不及防到下体微微发疼。

「只是想听你说你的心里话。」Eddie似乎捕捉到Venom语气有一丝飘忽不定，他开始感觉出不太对劲，「我什么都知道。但我想听你说出来。」

Eddie开始沉默。他大概猜到Venom指的是什么，从Venom提到心里话这个字眼之后他就差不多明白了。但他反反复复欲言又止又不是第一次的事，他总感觉这一切都太过火了。

他听到Riot在嘶吼，有什么被砸烂的声音，但Venom没有。他们应该是躲在了某个地方，或者在等待什么。他们应该是被包围了，一片火热。他能听到机械的声响，大概是子弹上膛之后发出的声音。Eddie感觉到不妙，他开始疯狂地在Venom体内挣扎。

“不要杀人，Venom，”Eddie飞快地念叨着，像是恳求，“拜托了，在他们眼里我们已经是罪人……告诉Riot不要这样，再挣扎我们就会——”

「我明白，Eddie。」Venom打断了他，这一刻他们似乎要陷入尴尬，「我们要来不及了。」

他知道Venom应该是可以跃出去的，这毫无悬念。即使他们从上到下都被包围，这也不是逃不出去的本事。但他们不能再做任何过火的事了，鲜血，生命，他们一个都不能再触碰了——这是Eddie在那场战斗之后就叮嘱Venom了的。想要活命，就永远不要冲动。

Eddie深吸了口气。他猜得到Venom想听到什么，所以他开口。

“Venom。那我现在就草率地说。我恐怕……可能……我应该是爱——”

紧接着是撕心裂肺的嘶吼。他能感受到强烈的痛苦，被吞噬，被包围，被燃烧的痛感开始从他的每一个细胞延展开来。他渐渐恢复了所有的知觉，嗅觉。他嗅得到火焰的味道，耳边呼啸而过的是子弹飞过的声音。身旁和他一起嘶吼的还有Riot，但他渐渐听不清那些了。

Eddie的嘶吼声渐渐与Venom重合。深入他内壁的茎体开始飞快地流去，它们像是液体一样被他慢慢吸收，流逝。他疯狂地开始抗拒，跪在地上，他想要挣脱。眼前的一切突然明亮起来了，他拥有了视觉。

“……Venom！”

一片火海。他们的确被包围了，从内向外。没有什么真正的敌人，大概只有火。熊熊燃烧的火焰，身体外侧的黑色液体飞快流逝。他听不见Venom的声音了，似乎也就是在这一刻他被用力地弹了出去——在那一刻他才能从最高的地方看到一切。他们还在金门大桥，没什么变化。Venom一切的跑动都只是每一次的试图逃脱，或者是试图进攻。

Eddie马上就要降落——不知道会是哪里，他应该被弹射出那火海圈，最后围绕着他与Riot中心的火焰联结在一起变成了火海，没有任何立足的地方了。一刹那他几乎失去了所有的思绪，突如其来的空虚感令他失声。

一切都有点太过不真实了。这样的空虚感大概还是上一次，他们和Riot的厮斗之后Venom短暂离开了他。就是这样的感受——它回来了。

可这本不该存在的。他疯狂地跌落下去，听得到有人的叫喊声。有什么朝他冲了过来，但Eddie正向桥下坠落。风呼啸着如利刃般划开他的皮肤，刺痛在他还带着潮湿的裤角上。他似乎还能嗅得到Venom那对他来说甚至还新鲜着的Alpha气息，但它们在越来越遥远。

“真的骗我？”他低吼着，浑身上下的痛觉细胞在叫嚣。但那不是来源于愤怒，Eddie的声线几乎是濒临绝望和恳求的嘶哑。

“……不是永远都不会分开了么？”

——他即将坠入冰凉的水浪之间，但有什么接住了他。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

有什么在他的体内隐隐作痛着。说不上来是什么感觉，某种温热的涌流从他的小腹翻滚至肠胃处，携带着几乎要燃烧出火焰的灼痛敲击在Eddie根本不知道哪个部位的内壁上。他能感觉到自己正闭着眼睛，大概躺在很柔软的一张床上——感觉起来并不怎么熟悉。

他同样也能感觉到某种缺失。像是少了什么东西，从内向外弥漫着的要命空虚可以让他几乎难耐到抓狂。不是生理上带给他的，热潮期似乎退隐了。Eddie突然想发了疯的喊出那个名字，口干舌燥的灼痛感让他张开嘴吸入的空气都是磨砺了锋刃的。

Venom不在了，他太清楚那个感觉了。似乎他在第一次的分离之后就体验过这样的感受，像是灵魂被撕扯出一整半的生涩不适，脑内空虚的某种想法让他甚至怀疑自己是不是完全丢了理智。

突然有什么翻涌至他的食管，向上疯狂爬窜着，燃烧在喉头。Eddie猛地弹开眼皮，眼前是没什么光线的漆黑天花板，侧过身去的时候发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。然后他呕吐起来，吐出的东西他看不太清，说实话Eddie早不记得自己上一顿吃的是什么了。

然后房间的灯被打开了。不是很刺眼的光线，但要Eddie的眼睛从一片昏暗猛地适应这昏黄光芒并不怎么容易。他能感觉到自己瞳孔一阵紧缩，随后他扶着床边支撑起来，嘴角还挂着呕吐物留下的唾液——卧室墙壁一侧的单人座椅上坐着那个熟悉的人，Eddie从那双明朗且精致的眉眼就能认出他的名字。“……Drake？”

后者正将左腿翘起来平放在另一个膝盖上。Eddie分析不出此刻那张脸孔上的任何表情意味，它们混杂在一起太杂乱了，Eddie总感觉他像是在面对某个表情严肃的监狱长。

Eddie没办法对他提起什么好感，但现在和他们之前的事已经是两码事了。勉强让自己从床上坐了起来，他下意识用余光瞄了瞄自己呕出的呕吐物——它们仅仅是一些可能是Eddie残留下的上一顿和Venom吃过的鸡腿残骸，更多的好像是他的胃液或者什么也说不定。

“噢。实在……不好意思。”说实在的，Eddie是真的为自己的呕吐物弄脏了Drake的地毯而感到抱歉。

那位可以说是赫赫有名的生命基金会董事长现在穿着Eddie从来都没见过的一身休闲装——有那么一瞬间他倒感觉这身打扮还蛮亲民的。他看着Carlton把他翘起的左腿放了下来，双手在膝盖处很自然地滑动了一次，最后站起来。

“你感觉怎么样？”

Eddie看着那衣冠整洁似乎刻意打点好自己的黑发男人朝自己走了过来，绕过呕吐物的时候他弯下腰从床头柜抓起了玻璃杯。Eddie几乎是瞪大了眼睛看着那只棱角分明的手将透明玻璃杯递了过来，他大概犹豫了三秒钟的时间才接过了那个。触摸起来是温热的。“……有点恶心。”

“嗯。还有？”

Eddie嗅了嗅那液体的味道——没什么异样。他挑起眼睑，盯着Carlton俯视着他的目光，那双乌木般漆黑的眸子径直注视着他的眸底，似乎还扫过了Eddie很微妙的警惕动作。“可能……头疼？肠胃也不太舒服。”

话音落下，他很干脆地喝了一口那温热的液体。他太渴了，口腔像是在燃烧。但紧接着从舌根蔓延出的苦涩味道让他瞬间从胃囊泛出一声干呕，他又吐出了些刚才残留下来的东西，带着点口中黏腻的唾液。“妈的，这是什么？”

姣好的五官此刻微妙地弥漫出笑意，Eddie几乎是带着嗔怒的表情怒视着那双眼睛——Carlton并没有躲闪他。“营养液，Brock。”

似乎一边说着，Carlton俯下身靠近了Eddie那么一分。他下意识向后躲闪，但另一只冰凉的手接过了他手中的玻璃杯，甚至不小心还触碰到了他的皮肤。Eddie看着Carlton仰起头似乎毫不犹豫般吞下了身下的那半杯，他们的目光始终在对视，Eddie注意到那双眼睛在最后吞咽下那液体的时候因为不适而褶皱起来。

“这他妈有什么用？”减了一分警惕，Eddie下意识环顾四周之后又将目光挪了回来，“……上帝。我在你家？”

清脆的玻璃杯被放在床头柜上的声音，Carlton交叉着双臂抱在肩头，他们之间的距离紧紧保持在Eddie遗留下来的这一片呕吐物上。“你现在很需要这个。”下一秒黑发男人转过身，拉开卧室门的时候并没有回头，“真遗憾没能让你看看我以前的家是什么样子——这个破廉租房。”

Carlton的脚步声越来越远，Eddie舒了口气又躺了下来。刚刚游离在口腔内的苦涩液体现在开始磨蚀他的口腔壁，味道不那么强烈了，甚至还蔓延出一丝微弱的甜香。他还是不太舒服，准确地说这口所谓的营养液并没有让他感觉好了很多——他吐出了一大半。但他很饿，又饿又渴。嗅到自己有点刺鼻的呕吐物味道，Eddie最后还是从床上站了起来。

这确实是个不怎么风光的廉租房。Eddie简单的环顾了一下卧室四周的模样——很平凡的低调装修方式，暗褐色的墙纸，整个房间都有一种被木材打点过的第一印象。床铺的下方有一片暗红色的地毯，它们现在被Eddie的呕吐物打脏了，他开始估摸着自己应该用多少钱来补偿这个。踢踏着床边的一双拖鞋跟着Carlton走了出去，外面是一套看起来还比较宽敞的客厅——Carlton正背对着他站在餐桌旁，似乎在倾倒什么液体，Eddie听到了熟悉的玻璃杯响声。

“你……”

Eddie想询问这个原本风光一世的著名企业董事长的现状，以他职业操守遗留下来的一贯方式。下一秒Carlton转过了身，Eddie停下了脚步。

“过得不怎么好。你应该看得出来。”最后Carlton端着崭新的一杯所谓营养液走了过来，递给Eddie的时候他径直走向了那条修长的沙发，“——我必须把房子卖了，注销了我的个人信息，假装我死了。”

“……不错的伪装。”他皱着眉抿了一口那液体，还是令人作呕。

Carlton靠在那沙发上的时候，Eddie注意到他似乎确实没有先前那样精神焕发——这似乎是很明显的事，任何人都没办法在他经历什么倒霉事的时候开心起来。“我……要这个营养液干什么？”似乎突然想起了什么，Eddie把已经被他喝了一半的杯子拿下来隔着灯光敲了敲，泛着清亮的光，“我有什么问题？”

他注意到那双眼睛朝他倾斜过来——似乎夹杂着某种意味深长的深蕴。Carlton深吸了口气，Eddie总感觉这皮囊之下似乎夹藏着什么隐晦的东西。这完全勾起了他遗留下的职业病疑心。

“我们一样——你最好别用那种眼神看我，Brock。”最后Carlton将身体前倾，Eddie这才看到那茶几上有那么几条熟悉的注射器。他下意识缩紧瞳孔，某种似乎已经猜到但仍然让他一时间没办法回应的震惊让他屏住呼吸。“我们都是母体。”

Carlton总能给他带来一些意外的惊喜——不仅是从他作为记者这个行业上来说从Carlton那里得到的任何一个劲爆信息，甚至在现在这种似乎完全更换场合的话题他也完全能被惊到搭不上话。

“抱歉。母体？”

这可不是什么能经常挂在嘴边的名词，Eddie感觉自己复述出来的时候甚至有点奇怪的陌生。他注意到Carlton朝他招了招手，而此刻的Eddie已经完全失去思想空间。他朝那位置挪动了过去，现在他浑身还是没什么力气，不知道这是热潮带给他的后遗症还是和什么所谓的母体有关。

“你被他标记了，对吧？”当他坐在Carlton身边的时候，他似乎也能从那脖颈后嗅得出Alpha和Omega信息素混合在一起的味道，“嗯。你逃过了一次火灾，你本来应该死的，但你没有。”

Eddie感觉这一切好像有点熟悉。Carlton的每一句分析都异常笃定，好像没有任何疑问——Eddie自己也没找出什么差错。他们彼此沉默了一阵，他把手中的杯子放在茶几上。“——你也是。”Eddie由上而下打量着Carlton，双手交叉在一起。“Drake，你知道。大家都以为你们死了，所以你们干的任何事情在所有人眼里都是我和Venom……他在哪儿？”

Carlton似乎从Eddie义正言辞说到一半的时候就开始笑了起来。咧开嘴角的时候Eddie看得出那眼窝处黑青色的渲染，看样子这一阵对Carlton来说一定是让他睡眠极度不足。似乎是说出那个名字才让Eddie意识到这个问题——Venom不在了，他完全能感觉得到。

“Venom说Riot已经不是之前的Riot了，这是什么意思？”一股脑继续下去的事件线让Eddie再一次迸出疑问，“他还在吗？”

本来到嘴边的另外一个询问Eddie硬是咽了下去。他太想大声嘶吼，疯狂地发泄——似乎先前Venom在他身体里成结的位置还可以给他带来快感，此刻突如其来的空虚却让他把当初Venom对他说的每一个字都记得清清楚楚。他想逼问Carlton，他猜Carlton应该知道——关于信息素的事情，Venom的每一句话真的是真实的吗？

然后那目光移到了Eddie的裤裆处。说实话他不确定那目光究竟在哪里游离，Eddie跟随着那眼神看了过来，Omega分泌液留在裤子上的痕迹还很清晰，这让他有点说不上来的羞躁——他当然现在没什么生理反应，这应该是他目前隐隐庆幸的事。

但Carlton说了一句令他云里雾里的话。“在那儿，”睫毛挑动着，Eddie几乎是质疑地从Carlton那里得到了确认的眼神，“他留在你肚子里。”

Eddie眯起眼睛——这样的信息有点超负荷了。

“Riot当初就是以这样的方式让我们在火箭爆炸之后活了下来，”Carlton此刻的声音像是认真地讲述一个故事，而Eddie则下意识将目光投向了上一秒Carlton聚焦着的位置。如果他没看错的话，那应该是他小腹部的地方，“但那也算是一个新的Riot，因为他起初不拥有Riot的记忆。所以才会有那么一出，我干了点之前Riot应该会喜欢的事情，让他想起来——否则他会从里面撕烂我，”他顿了顿，抬起眼睑。Eddie从那眸中捕捉到与Riot最相似的冰冷神情，“我还是死路一条。”

撕裂。Eddie似乎在这一刻又一次想起了从Riot口中说出的那个词。

“——他也标记了你，”这不是个疑问句，Eddie把语调压了下来，“早就标记了你。”

Carlton给了他一个意味深长的眼神，最后他把目光移向了另一侧——看得出来他似乎不想谈论那些。该死的，Eddie现在又有很多问题要问了，关于Venom居然留存在他肚子里这件事。

“……很好。我怎么把他取出来？”

当Eddie把手掌以一个很让他感到羞耻的姿势放在那小腹处的时候，起初他还完全不敢相信这个听起来简直可笑的理论。下一秒他似乎能感觉到某种内力的冲击——翻涌着的，似乎迎合着他的，很微弱的冲撞感。他咬住了牙——Venom那轻笑着谈到‘生育’这个话题时发出的声音似乎还清晰地回荡在耳边。

“取？”似乎是讽刺的，Carlton斜视他的目光像是隐着笑意，“你得把他生出来。”

什么东西在他的手掌下用力顶动着，刮擦在内壁的生硬让他下意识皱起了眉头。

“最好让他快点记起你，以你们之间相处的方式刺激他。”说到这里，Carlton俯下身拿起了那杯营养液，Eddie似乎听得见身旁那个身体里有什么在低吼的声音——大概Riot在和他说话，“你们之间有感情吗？”

Eddie抬起了头。Carlton在他身旁几乎是面无表情的喝下了剩下的一点营养液，他看着那蹙紧的眉头缓慢舒展，似乎这个问题让他短暂地沉默了大概几个心跳的时间。

“他懂。”察觉到Eddie似乎不太愿意开口，Carlton用目光指了指Eddie手掌之下的位置，“吃点什么吧，熬过这段时间。”

他看着Carlton站了起来，身上带着并不怎么明显的Omega味道。似乎只有在闻到这种味道的时候Eddie才会突然想起来他的热潮期——甚至那还没有完全过去，而他的Alpha现在根本帮不了他。

“……多久？”

大概是恐惧，他能感觉到那种情绪开始涌上后脑，蔓延在他的每一个神经末梢甚至开始吞噬他皮囊的任何一处原本冷静的地方。作为一个初次被标记的Omega——Eddie从来没有过关于怀孕的任何一点设想，更何况现在居然是这样非同寻常的特例。

Carlton没有回头。他朝着另一个卧室的方向走过去，在推开门的那一刻他已经褪下了上衣。Omega的气息似乎越来越浓烈了，Eddie大概已经预料到什么——该死的，Carlton难道不应该在Eddie面前克制一下他和Riot的那些身体交流吗？他下意识皱起了眉。

“直到他准备好了。”他们之间的距离让Carlton发出的声音留下回声，“——确保在他要出来的时候能记起你。他会撕碎你，如果你没办到的话。”

Eddie下意识咽了口唾沫。一瞬间他甚至不知道该怎么办——甚至，撕碎？这个词让他毛骨悚然。

“别这样看我，Brock。”最后是一个意味深长的眼神，Eddie抬起头，“他回到你身体上的时候你也要像这个样子。对他们来说，宿主就是他们的性奴。”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

在Carlton家暂住了下来，说实在Eddie是完全抱有感激的。首先他现在根本没有什么经济支撑来允许他再租或者买一套房子，其次就是他似乎现在除了露宿街头也只有去找Annie这两种办法——当然最后一种是他完全不许可的。最重要的是，在遇到困难的时候人们会迫切的寻找和自己有诸多共同点的人相互依存，而Carlton似乎是地球上唯一一个和他有相似之处的倒霉蛋了。

Eddie有着自己的一套房间，贴心的是Carlton把这套有独立卫浴的卧室让给了Eddie——准确地说Carlton应该是想为自己和Riot创造一个绝对私密的环境，Eddie也不愿意看见或听见哪怕一点关于他们之间正在做的乱七八糟的事。这总会让他想起Venom。

而Eddie直到今天才终于意识到Venom的存在。

真正感受到Venom的新生命还是Eddie在刷牙的时候。将牙刷摩擦进喉咙深处的时候他似乎能想起之前和Venom共同生活的早晨他们一起在洗手台前一边说着话一边刷牙——Venom会质问他那是什么，然后调皮地用黑色触手刮擦一部分肆意涂抹在Eddie的身上或者任何部位。

然后他就可以感受到有什么在撞击他。用并不算很强硬的力量，和先前Venom在他身体里的时候相比之下完全是温柔的，刮擦在他的腹内，甚至缓慢地挪动。Eddie下意识将手掌放了上去——那生命体渐渐被安抚下来，像是安静下的兔子般逐渐蜷缩。

Eddie想起Carlton对他说的话。他需要用某种和Venom共通的记忆来让他苏醒，这样才能保证这个家伙在准备从他身体里出来的时候保住他的生命。Eddie当然是相信Venom的，他们之间没有互相残杀——但显然在Carlton嘴里他腹中的这个生命与本身的Venom是截然不同的。

和Carlton住在一起还有一个该死的影响就是，他时时刻刻都能闻得到来自Riot身上与Venom不一样却又有些相似的Alpha味道。或许Riot闻不到他的Omega味道，但大概是Eddie还处在热潮期的缘故，他会把那些味道非常敏感的分辨出来，吸入肺叶的时候他会浑身发紧。

然后就是现在——大概是热潮期的作用，当他再次嗅到从那个房间里隐约挤出来的信息素混合味道之后Eddie就想抓狂。起初那些味道并不吸引人，Eddie甚至能清楚地分辨出那根本不是属于自己的Alpha。但时间久了他已经可以开始恍惚：他渴望得到爱抚，触碰，甚至身体内部的接触。Omega的本能让他开始失去理智。

异星的共生体携带来的信息素味道要比Eddie闻到的任何一种Alpha味道都要强烈。似乎他还根本没来得及温存些属于Venom自己的味道，一切都已经消失了。Eddie颓废地躺倒在床上，将自己的脑袋挪动到枕头的位置。

记忆中Venom的味道就足够让他开始脑袋一片空白。那几乎可以把他完全包裹进那身体里的黑色粘液让他全方位都被覆盖上那股味道，仅是这样的回忆就让他蠢蠢欲动。然后他再一次感受到那个存在——有什么顶动着他生殖腔口的位置，甚至是难耐着的磨蹭。

“只要我让你知道我是你的Omega，你就会想起来我，对吗？”

他太庆幸了，Venom在标记他的时候在他的身体里留下了新生，这给了他们重逢的很多机会。现在这是一个全新的Venom，他可以给予这个共生体一个不一样的生命，甚至给他一个重新认识世界的契机。

当他抚摸在腹部的时候，这是Eddie第一次感受到那里是微微隆起的。生命体的每一次撞动都让他回想起那个信息素味道——包围着他，挑拨着他，甚至疯狂吸引着他的。Eddie从喉咙底部发出一声轻吟，在他感受到两股间的温热之后。

距离他脱离热潮期大概还有三天左右，这太磨人了。本来他可以从之前他熟知的任何一个地方搞到半年份的抑制剂，而当他把这想法分享给Carlton的时候——“为什么不试着用你的信息素唤醒他呢？这是你的优势。”

他褪下了裤脚。卧室的门是虚掩着的，手机被他随意丢在床头柜上。现在是清晨，大概Carlton和Riot还没有醒。他们的房间距离有些远，Eddie发出什么声音他们是不会听得到的。这也给了他足够的勇气和理由进行他现在想干的事情。他太湿了，而且想要得要命。张合的穴口流出的湿黏液体晕开了内裤上的布料，热潮期开始苏醒。

以前他一直以来都是忌恨这些的。他反感热潮期，仇恨每一次发情时欲火焚身却根本无从排解的绝望与无奈。这也是他为什么选择超剂量注射抑制剂来保护自己的原因——直到遇到Venom。

把手探入内裤的时候，他下意识将双腿打开到最大。从潮湿中弥散出的信息素味道甜腻到令他浑身发热，他太想嗅到Alpha的味道了。而且必须是属于他自己的Alpha味道，从Venom身上散发出来的那些气息。他选择探入了两根手指。

Venom深入他的时候是缓慢在他身体里胀大的，而Eddie为了让自己回忆起那个感觉选择在插入一半的时候挤进了第三根手指。这远远不足Venom的尺寸，但已经勉强可以让他感受到快意。膨胀的信息素开始碰撞在房间中的每一寸空气内，他下意识低喘出声。

腹中的那生命体开始骚动了，比任何时候都要疯狂。像是心照不宣，在每一次Eddie用手指抽插的时候他都可以感受到从身体内部向外的碰撞。那力道明显比先前大很多，但不足以让他感受到疼痛。以至于Eddie开始幻想Carlton口中说出的“撕裂”究竟是怎样一种感觉。

身体里的那一部分生命似乎在安抚他，或者说迎合他的热潮期。甬道内因为潮湿而在每一次抽插之后都发出明显的水声——那听起来太淫荡了，好像一切都是真正做爱而发出的声音一样。Eddie撩起自己衣角的时候看得到自己小腹的蠕动频率。那不正常，肚腹中的生命在回应他。

“求求你赶紧回来吧——Venom，你不知道我现在有多需要你。”

或许也不仅仅是生理上的。从他可以允许Venom来做唯一标记他的那个Alpha开始他就意识到这并不简单。他会对Venom产生依赖，不仅仅是Alpha味道的吸引。在他消失的那一刻Eddie由内而外可以感受到空虚——足够掏空心脏的那种无助，仿佛被抹去了一半灵魂。

他的手指达到不了最深处的位置，这让Eddie倚在床边发出一声长叹。穴口张合内部渴望被填满的欲求让他疯狂喘息，当他抽出手指的时候它们已经完全被浸湿。Eddie想骂人，在他发现根本没什么可以填补他的热潮期之后。

床头柜上的手机铃声突然随着震动声穿透而来，Eddie猛地回过了头。眯起眼睛瞧了瞧来电显示，似乎号码熟悉，但Eddie一时间在热潮期的欲望模糊下根本没办法理智思考和判断。

犹豫了几秒钟的时间，他用另外一只干燥的手摁下了接通键。他忍住了嘴角的呻吟声。

“您好，请问是Eddie Brock先生吗？这里是号角日报的记者。”

Eddie本来开了免提，然后他坐了起来。

“——我想请您做一节关于共生体与人类结合利弊专题的采访，我希望您可以配合我的工作。”

免提的音量要大得多，Eddie听得见某个并不规律的脚步声开始朝房间的方向接近。Eddie下意识将手机抓在手里，关掉免提之后他贴近了耳廓。“号角日报？”他干涩地重复。

“对。我希望您能现场回答我们的几个问题——不会花费您太长时间。”

Carlton推开门的一瞬间，Eddie下意识看向了他。他们对视的那一刻Eddie察觉到Carlton把目光飞快地扫向了他张开的腿，以及悬在空中湿润的手指。然后Carlton倚在门框的一侧，抱胸的动作像是耐心地等待他些什么。

Eddie嘴唇微张，像是沉思。号角日报一向无比侧重于客观实际，这个Eddie作为行内人简直太熟悉不过了。只是这样的举动似乎听起来有点蹊跷，毕竟这是在那场金门大桥事故之后甚至还没有风平浪静的时候，显然这并不会是一次简单的采访。

然后他试探地看向Carlton，后者正朝他缓缓点头。Eddie开始思忖这个动作的深意。

大概也只是思考了两秒钟的时间，Eddie抓住了某个契机。

“……乐意之极。”

回应了采访邀请，Eddie开始用手机备忘录一边开启免提一边记下来采访时间。具体时间被定在明天下午的两点半，Eddie挂掉电话。抬起头的时候他和Carlton一语不发交换着眼神，这一刻Eddie突然感觉他们终于变成了同一个阵营的人。

“你早料到了，是吗？”Eddie挑了挑眉，似乎这样的事态发展对于Carlton来说都是意料之中。

“这倒没有——我以为是时代周刊。”倚在门框上的男人挺直了身子，然后Eddie就可以清晰地闻到可能是Riot身上散发出的Alpha味道，“我可没想到你的热潮期会维持这么久。这可有点不太妙。”

Eddie无力附和。他把自己瘫软在床上，下意识用被角遮盖住自己的下身。

“明天我和你一起去。”

Carlton走了进来，最后靠着床头柜的位置坐下。Eddie狐疑的看着他，肚腹中有什么翻滚了一下又安静了下来，算是一个动静不大的骚动。

“……你可能不应该闻到太多其他Alpha的味道。经验之谈，号角日报可是在记者聘用条件上只需要除了Omega以外的生理性别。”

“以及，”最后Carlton顿了顿，他们目光相接，“他们应该会问及Riot的去向。可能会发生一些不可控的事情，而且只能交给他来办。”

Eddie眯起眼睛——他大概能理解Carlton口中的‘他’是指谁。Eddie闻着那股味道，看得到Carlton瞳孔中翻涌过的银灰色光芒。


End file.
